Viva Las Vegas
by Caffre
Summary: *SLASH* Teal'c discovers waterslides, Sam wastes money while crossing over to the darkside while Jack *finally* catches a clue about Daniel.


  
Season/Spoilers: Spoils one episode of season 5 a little, but to tell you what it is would spoil the story. It's not one of the best anyway, so that's all right then.  
  
  
  
Notes: Thanks to jenni for the stellar beta, to Sharon and Catspaw for telling me it was worth finishing and as always major thanks to Louise, for all of the above and for requesting a certain 'slash' scene in it. g   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing a car pull up into his drive, Jack O'Neill reluctantly pulled himself out of his armchair and went to the window.  
  
Daniel.  
  
Ok, now this was better. Checking to make sure his home could pass for at least clean, he opened the front door just in time to see his friend just about to use the key he'd given him.  
  
  
  
Doctor Jackson smiled at him, and for a brief second Jack wondered just what was his favourite archaeologist was up to when he brought up his hand holding the six pack of beer. If Jack had been paying attention, he would have realised this for the diversion that it was.  
  
Great! You're just in time.  
  
He let Daniel pass him. I am? For what? Daniel stopped to allow Jack to head in to his living room first. Then Daniel heard it.  
  
Ice hockey? Jack  
  
Jack waved a finger at him. Ah ah. You know better than most not to mock a sacred custom. He waited for Daniel to give him that look, the one that said he'd put up with it for Jack's sake, but only because they where in Jack's own home which meant Daniel didn't really have a choice in the matter. Catching it, he clapped his hands and muttered something about getting the chips while Daniel made himself comfortable.   
  
he shouted from the kitchen, acquiescing to Daniel's higher standards and pulling out a couple of glass bowls from a cupboard. What brings you over? Dont tell me you've been missing my sparkling personality?   
  
He'd come out of the kitchen just in time to see the look that remark had brought to his friends face. Ok. My personality aside. What's up?  
  
Oh crap. There was that look again. The one Daniel was so very obviously trying to hide. I bought you a present Jack.  
  
Ok, now that did bring a smile to his face. The only people to buy him presents were his parents and, well, Daniel, but only on his birthday and Christmas. You bought little old me a present? And its not even my birthday.  
  
Actually, I bought you, Sam and Teal'c the same thing. Daniel continued to smile. Jack was starting to worry again, ignoring the little thrill of disappointment at *not* being singled out for specialised treatment.  
  
Daniel, why am I getting this almostapprehensive feeling?  
  
Daniel took a swig of his beer to hide the smile. I really have no idea.  
  
Jack stifled a smile, trying to hide his own good humour. Wouldn't do to spoil this little game of theirs so quickly now, would it?  
  
So? Hand it over already.  
  
I can't. I don'thave it here. Just be ready on Friday morning, ok? Don't make any plans for this weekend.  
  
This weekend? If you remember rightly, you Teal'c and Carter where supposed to be coming over for dinner.  
  
Daniel relaxed back into the soft chair, taking another drink of his beer. Smug cocky look in his eyes. I know.  
  
Jack turned a suspicious eye on him. You do, huh?  
  
Full on Daniel smile and Jack felt his heart lurch. Oh yeah. There it was, *that* smile. The one he'd do anything for. Still, he decided it was probably best not to tell Daniel that.  
  
he set his beer back down on the table, getting up.   
  
You're leaving? You only just got here and theres still beer to be drunk. He waved a hand towards the television. And ice hockey to watch. Great. Don't try to sound desperate or anything, huh Jack?  
  
I've got work to get done if I want he almost said something and Jack couldn't help but notice his second favourite smile tease at Daniel's lips. No, don't get up, I'll let myself out. Remember, leave this weekend free, ok?  
  
Jack scowled at the retreating figure of his friend. He'd been hoping for some quality' time with the man since he'd come over. Hell, he'd been hoping for some 'quality' time with Daniel for a long time now.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I'll remember.  
  
Daniel was at the door now, out of Jack's line of sight when he called back. Oh, and don't forget to pack.  
  
Jack choked on a swig of beer.   
  
* * * * *  
  
So, of course, he'd immediately called Sam, to see if she knew anything about what Daniel was up to, but all he'd managed to get out of her was that Daniel had said they'd be going somewhere warm and to be ready to get picked up for ten am.  
  
Images of Abydos suddenly sprang to mind, but he doubted General Hammond would let them go traipsing through the Gate for a little off world piss up or...something?  
  
He didn't even give you a hint?  
  
He heard the amusement down the phone line from his 2IC.   
  
I'm not coming across as a gossipy old woman, am I?  
  
Carter laughed over the phone line. No more than usual sir.  
  
Much valuable information can be gleaned from such talk during times of battle.  
  
  
  
Yes O'Neill?   
  
Jack found himself smiling. Hey. Whatcha doing?  
  
I am assisting Major Carter with her horticultural endeavour.  
  
Sam's voice came back on the line. I've the speaker phone on Colonel.  
  
So I see. Teal'c got much of a green thumb?  
  
Greener than yours sir, if you don't mind me saying.  
  
Jack shrugged, forgetting that no one else could see him. I'm better at supervision than actual participation in these matters. Which was probably why none of the kids on his street wanted to cut his grass any more, he thought ruefully. So, I guess Teal'c knows just as much as you about this present' Daniel's bought us huh?  
  
I am only aware of the same instructions as you are O'Neill. Daniel Jackson will be picking me up at the SGC at 09:30 hours.   
  
Jack finished off his beer, eyes falling on the half empty bottle Daniel had left behind. Would it be sad of him to finish it too? He decided he didn't care. It was probably as close as he was going to get to his archaeologist's lips any time soon. You do realise that he brought me beer when he told me about this?  
  
Sam's voice held worried amusement. We are so in trouble.  
  
Tealc could only voice his agreement.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack was pacing through his house, checking everything was switched off for the fifth time when he heard the knock on the door that had to be Daniel.  
  
Coming down the stairs, stopping for a second to check himself in the mirror, he opened the door to find Carter standing there. For a second he wondered why it was her and not Daniel, then he spotted the people carrier behind her parked on the road, Daniel in the driver's seat.  
  
Hold on a second, let me grab my bags.  
  
Carter let herself in, walking over and picking up one of the two bags that sat there. He still hasn't said anything about where we're going. No hints, no nothing.  
  
Jack took the bag off her with an amused smile. Wouldn't be like him huh?  
  
Carter smiled at him. Come on sir, apparently we're late.  
  
Oh really? And Carter, we're on holiday. You keep calling me sir and people are going to wonder.  
  
Yes sir. She shrugged at him, the smile increasing on her face. Sorry, had to get it out of my system Jack.  
  
Atta girl.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Are we there yet?  
  
  
  
Are we there yet?  
  
  
  
Are we there yet?  
  
  
  
  
  
Daniel sighed.   
  
I believe Daniel Jackson is referring to your continued question. Teal'c looked into the backseat to Jack. If your behaviour does not improve, I may be forced to stun you into unconsciousness, O Jack looked over at Carter who quietly told him Teal'c had packed a spare zat' gun with him. He took heart that she said it with a smile on her face.  
  
The both of you are like a couple of kids back there. Which I can understand about Jack, but you Sam?  
  
Sam made a face at him in his rear view mirror, which Daniel caught and returned. I can't help it. I can't remember the last time I just went on a break like this. Thank you Daniel.  
  
Jack gently slapped their driver on the shoulder from behind. Hey, don't be thanking him yet. We don't know where we're heading. It could be anywhere. God forbid it's a museum!  
  
Hey! Would I do that to you Jack?  
  
Yes. Most definitely.  
  
Well no, it's not a museum.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack had hardly been able to keep the smile off his face when they finally arrived at the airport.  
  
He was standing next to Daniel, who was looking up at the information board, trying to guess which flight Daniel had booked them on. Sam and Teal'c were off at the shops.  
  
I gotta say Daniel, this is great. We're actually really going somewhere. He turned to look at his friend, who had turned to him at that comment. Sorry, for some reason I had visions of a caravan park or something.  
  
Daniel returned the smile before looking back up at the board. The best holiday I ever had was in a caravan.  
  
Jack sensed the wistful note behind that statement. Wanna tell me about it?  
  
Daniel turned back in surprise. You really want to hear it?  
  
Jack frowned a little. He knew he'd been pushing Daniel away for some time now, but he thought they'd both gotten past it. It had been easier to push than simply embrace. Still, that was then and this was now. Obviously he'd done a lot more damage than he'd thought. Yeah. I'd love to hear  
  
Sam and Teal'c choose that moment to rejoin them, but Jack made sure Daniel saw that he would hear his story later.   
  
Would all passengers for flight 109 to Las Vegas please make their way to the boarding area.  
  
Daniel grinned at his friends. That would be us.  
  
Jack turned to Sam, seeing the same dumbstruck look on her face as he was sure was on his own. Well, alright, he probably looked a lot more dumbstruck than her, seeing as she was probably the smartest person in the state right then.  
  
You're kidding?  
  
Jack spotted his third favourite smile.   
  
Nope. Booked the flight two weeks ago.  
  
Jack felt the urge to hug Daniel, squashed it down and then thought, what the hell. He pulled the man into a bear hug before pushing away slightly to look him straight in the eye. I've *always* wanted to take Carter there!  
  
  
  
He turned to his 2IC. Oh come on, you're bound to have guessed that this is why we where friends? You'll rake it in there and Ill be right there beside you! Basking and sharing, dont for get the sharing, in the glory. Oh, and the money.  
  
Sam just grinned and pushed him out of the way to take her turn in hugging Daniel, placing a small kiss on his cheek. What the hell possessed you to take us to Vegas?  
  
That would be telling, Major.  
  
I do not know of this place that you speak of.  
  
Jack turned to Teal'c. You are going to love it there my friend. He turned to Daniel and Sam. What do you think? Blackjack or the roulette wheel?  
  
Sam and Daniel looked at each other before answering him at the same time. Slot machines.  
  
Jack, Sam and Daniel laughed at that, before they all picked up their bags and headed to the boarding area.   
  
Daniel hoped they'd still be laughing when they realised what awaited them in Las Vegas. He couldn't seem to help the large smile on his face when he handed over their tickets.   
  
His friends where going to kill him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You feeling better?  
  
Sitting very still in the back of the cab, Daniel simply nodded. I think I'll feel better when we stop moving.  
  
Sam was still finding it impossible to believe. After all we've done and been through, especially, well, you know, you get sick on a plane?  
  
Daniel opened an eye to look at her. I've never been good on commercial flights. Janet thinks it might have something to do with so many people and the way the air is recycled setting off my allergies and just generally making me feel like crap.  
  
It was early evening, the city in the desert just starting to shine in the fading light.  
  
Daniel was feeling a lot better than he had on the flight, his pills helping a little. He stole a quick glance at Jack under his eyelashes. God, had he done the right thing? This trip had been a spur of the moment thing after an hour's amusement on the Internet last week.  
  
Before he'd been able to help himself, without even knowing if his friends had been able to go, Daniel had booked four tickets, reserved rooms at the Flamingo Hotel and had booked their flight out to Las Vegas.   
  
He could easily afford it and, he thought to himself, enjoying the light breeze coming through the open window, other people went on trips with their family. These three people where his family and he loved them, so why couldn't he treat them to a trip if he wanted?  
  
He glanced again at Jack. Well, ok, maybe he did love one member differently than the rest. Not something he could ever admit to, but somehow, even being this close to him made it all a lot better. Jack as a friend was better than no Jack at all and for a while there it had felt like he was seriously in danger of losing even that.  
  
Hey. This looks all right Daniel.  
  
While he'd had his eyes closed they'd pulled up to the front of their hotel, Daniel getting the chance to see it in the flesh so to speak.  
  
It looksgreat, actually. He thought about what else he'd booked for this weekend and frowned. I was expecting something a little more  
  
Down to earth?  
  
Thank you Jack. Yeah.  
  
Of course, he'd seen the pictures on the net, had viewed the floor plans and such, but up close and personal was always better.  
  
It was large and looked very modern. Daniel wondered what Teal'c would make of the waterslide.  
  
A doorman came up and opened the cab door, Sam getting out first, followed by Teal'c, Jack and then Daniel.   
  
Daniel opened his wallet, about to pay for the cab when Jack placed a hand over his, stopping him in his tracks. Daniel couldn't help the startled look he gave his friend.  
  
Danny, you gotta realise by now that you aren't paying for a thing this trip. That right?  
  
In fact, Jack had already spoken to both Sam and Teal'c about this, getting their whole hearted support in the matter. Daniel had paid for the trip. Anything else he wanted, they'd get.  
  
  
  
This is our treat from here on in Daniel.  
  
Daniel just shrugged, stood back and let Jack pay the fare. He just wondered if Jack would be so willing to do the same tomorrow when he realised what else Daniel had in store for them. He couldn't help the smile on his face. Come on, let's get booked in.  
  
He watched as Sam and Teal'c followed the bellhop to reception with their gear, waiting for Jack as he paid the cabby his tip.  
  
Jack, I hope you don't mind, but I got us a double. They were pretty booked up this weekend.  
  
For a second, Daniel thought he'd done something wrong, for Jack's face seemed to just freeze for a second. Then he smiled and Daniel felt his heart start up again.  
  
Sure. That's ok with me. Not like we haven't shared a tent before all over the galaxy or anything right? Or jail cells or locker rooms or  
  
Jack, you're babbling.  
  
Jack grinned, putting his arm around Daniel and steering him to the entrance. I know.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Daniel had told him they'd be sharing a room, Jack's heart had almost stopped. His mind had actually flashed back to that moment when Daniel had told him that he'd bought them all a present. He'd felt a strange wave of disappointment at not getting singled out by his friend.  
  
Well, he couldn't have been further from that disappointment right now if he gated back to Thor's planet. He and Daniel where sharing a room on some serious down time. This was going to be fun.  
  
He turned, watching the guy who had lugged their bags up here shut the door behind him.  
  
Jack fell down on the bed while Daniel inspected the bathroom. I call this one!  
  
Daniel looked out the bathroom door, checking which bed Jack had taken and deciding he didn't really care. Jack was lying sprawled on his bed of choice and his t-shirt had slid up, exposing a little flesh on his left side. Daniel suddenly wished that was his bed too.  
  
He coughed, clearing his throat. That's fine. He quickly shut the bedroom door, Jack oblivious to Daniel's retreat.  
  
Five minutes later, Daniel emerged from the bathroom feeling a lot better. He'd washed his face and had spent several moments looking at himself in the mirror, forcing his mind to exert a little more control over his body. A stern telling off had done wonders on him.  
  
Jack lifted his arm from over his eyes and looked over at his friend. So? What's the plans for tonight then?  
  
Uh, I don't really know to be honest. Daniel had gone over to the window and was looking at the view. Come and check this out.  
  
Daniel hadn't turned, but he could hear Jack muttering something before he climbed off the bed. Suddenly Daniel felt a shoulder touching his own, and he fought down a little surge of excitement as Jack stood so close to him.  
  
  
  
Daniel turned and smiled at him. Pretty neat, huh?  
  
It had gotten darker, the city of Las Vegas lighting up with all the showmanship it had at its command.  
  
Jack didn't turn to look at his friend. Neat. So, Daniel. What do you want to do tonight?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jesus, had that been his own voice? Jack had moved right into Daniel's personal space without even thinking, getting as close as was pathetically possible. When Daniel hadn't pulled away from the close contact Jack's libido had taken over and the result wassheesh.  
  
He coughed, pretending to clear his throat. We can give Sam and Teal'c a call and hey presto, night on the tiles my friend.  
  
Daniel cocked his head a little and Jack saw his reflection in the window and smiled back at it. A night out sounds great.  
  
Jack coughed again for no other reason than to give him a chance to think straight again. Yeah, we can go by that Pyramid hotel. Freak out Teal'c and you can tell them what they got wrong.  
  
Daniel laughed and then left his side, Jack feeling the lack of contact intensely. Hell, how was he supposed to spend a weekend in the same room with this guy with just a table and lamp between them when all he had wanted for a while now was the most basic of contacts?   
  
Sam? Hi. You near ready to head out?  
  
Jack saw Daniel sitting on his bed, on the phone with Sam and tried not to be so churlish. He could share. He could. Really.  
  
He watched as Daniel smiled at something Sam must have said, surprising himself at the undeniable wave of devotion and love he felt well up within him.  
  
He was *so* toast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack shouted a goodnight' down the corridor to both Sam and Teal'c before he slid his key card in the lock, letting him and Daniel inside to their own room.  
  
You up for something from the mini-bar?  
  
Daniel turned to look at the selection. sure. Pour me a whisky would you?  
  
Jack headed for the cabinet, Daniel into the bathroom, the sounds of water running giving Jack no clue what so ever to what Daniel was doing.  
  
Drinks poured, he took his own back to the window, pulling open the curtains to look again at the view the window offered.  
  
He'd been so far in his life time. Done things no other human being would have the imagination to conjure up, yet he could still find his own planet the most beautiful place he'd ever been to. Maybe because he knew just how close they had come to losing it.  
  
He sat himself slowly down to the floor, back leaning against the hard edge of Daniel's bed, just before Daniel came out.  
  
Hey Danny, turn out the light would ya? He patted the space beside him. Saved you a seat for the best show in the Universe.  
  
Daniel smiled, heading back to the door and turning out the light before grabbing his own drink and joining Jack on the floor.  
  
Jack took a drink of his own, turning to Daniel, who was giving the view out the window some serious study.   
  
Daniel turned sharply.   
  
Jack felt sure he should have been panicking just about then, but the drinks he'd had earlier had dulled his reaction time somewhat. Still, he wasn't stupid. Well, not much. He turned back to the expanse of Las Vegas that was available for their contemplation. The view. I was just thinking  
  
Daniel cut him off. That there's no place like home?  
  
Jack nodded, pleased that even after all they'd been through, all they'd done and not done together, they still had *this*. This connection that was very possibly unbreakable, despite all he'd done.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Daniel took another, small swig from his whisky, taking it slow, just like he'd been doing all night. All his earlier doubts about this trip seemed to fall into the abyss as he took comfort from what it had already given him so far. The company of his friends, no, his *family*, that alone giving him more than he'd ever dreamed could be his.  
  
Then there was Jack.   
  
He knew he loved him. He'd known that for quite some time now. It was only recently, during some sort of problem he'd never been let in on, some problem he hadn't been able to fix that he realised that he was *in* love with him.  
  
The problem between him and Jack however, seemed to have resolved itself without any help from him. After some thought he'd deduced that it was something Jack needed to work out on his own, despite the hurt he felt at not being allowed to help.  
  
Still, that seemed to be behind them now, and despite all he could never have from Jack, having this, *getting* this from him was almost enough.  
  
You never did tell me about that caravan trip.  
  
Daniel turned to look at Jack.  
  
At the airport? Best holiday you'd ever had?  
  
Daniel smiled, before turning back to look out the patio window. I was 7. My parents where at a dig in England and had rented the caravan so they could provide me with a few creature comforts.  
  
  
  
A soft laugh escaped him. No Jack, I didn't start drinking coffee until I was 9.  
  
That's ok, some of us, we bloom later in life.  
  
Daniel just snorted at that, but inside he was pleased. All to often when he related a story of his time with his parents, those around him had turned the telling of it into something mournful. Like he wasn't allowed to remember any of the good times without *having* to think about the bad. Jack never did that. Jack could take something like this in his stride.  
  
Anyway, they'd spent two days with the rest of the site staff, getting it cleaned up, marking it out when it started to rain.  
  
  
  
Rain. Normally a little rain is good while you're down in a trench. Helps you see the colour of the soil a bit better.  
  
Jack got the drift. But this was more like the grab two of every animal' kind of rain, huh?  
  
Daniel took another sip of his drink. Something like that. We held out for three days before we had to move to higher ground. It rained all week.  
  
Jack seemed to sense where this was going. Just you, alone with your parents in a caravan.  
  
Daniel nodded. Most of the time. It was great. Every so often someone would make a dash for someone else's caravan for some company, we even had a party one night, some of the diehards who had no place else to go crowded into ours and my mom and dad cooked and everything. I dont think I spent so much time with my parents while being the centre of their attention.  
  
A good memory then.  
  
A great memory. One I He paused, before he realised that Jack was looking at him. A memory I hold onto sometimes, when the going gets a little tough.  
  
Jack nodded his understanding and Daniel let out a little sigh of relief. They both knew what he meant. This *strain* that had been between them recently had been tough.   
  
I'm glad you've got something like that.  
  
Don't you Jack?  
  
A smile curved over the rim of his glass and Jack took another drink before answering. Sure. I got me some good times. You don't get a kid like Charlie and not have some good times. Hell, *great* times. He dragged his gaze away from the city to look at Daniel. You don't get a friend like you without getting some good times either.  
  
An awkward moment of silence before Jack raised his glass in a toast. To good times.  
  
A soft, musical clink as Daniel reached out his own glass. To good times and good friends.  
  
Jack smiled at him, filling Daniel with a warmth no whisky could ever come close to. Amen to that Daniel. Amen to that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Blinking into fresh morning sunlight, Jack was surprised to find Daniel standing over him. Tell me that's coffee?  
  
It is. My coffee.  
  
Evil archaeologist.  
  
Snarky Air Force Colonel. Here, I got you some too.  
  
Jack slowly sat up, surprised to find Daniel already awake and looking far too happy than he had a right to be somehow while Jack had this headache hammering behind his eyes.   
  
Taking the coffee, Jack also gratefully accepted the two painkillers thrust his way. He swallowed them down and blinked a few times before he realised something. Panic rose up through his chest. Daniel, why am I in your bed? Please don't let me have done anything incredibly stupid last night, he prayed.  
  
From what I recall, after we'd finished off the bottle, you got up and said as my CO you could sleep in any bed you wanted and you wanted that one. I vaguely recall calling you some kind of animal  
  
Oh yeah, in that language you made up. Relief and disappointment all rolled into one. He *hadn't* done anything stupid. Oh well, he thought, maybe next time.  
  
Language I made up?  
  
As *I* recall, we'd started talking about what we'd do if we could have our own planet and you started on about making a national anthem for Jackson's world' in the Jackson Language' for the opening of parliament. And something about decorating your palace in plaid?  
  
Realisation dawning and Daniel smiled. Well, my world would be a better place for it I'm sure.  
  
I agree whole heartedly.  
  
You just don't want me to sing the anthem again.  
  
That would be true, yes.  
  
Crabby hung over Colonel.  
  
Jack laughed, regretting it immediately. You betcha.  
  
Daniel stood, setting the coffee cup on the dresser and heading to the door. Listen Jack, I just have some things to do before we head down to breakfast. Meet you up here in about half an hour?  
  
Jack took another long drink of his coffee, trying *not* to think about just how much fun it was to get drunk with Daniel. Sure. Ok.  
  
Ok, then. Bye Jack.  
  
Bye Daniel. He smiled again, the pressure behind his eyes starting to ease a little before he realised something. Hey! What things? But the door was long closed leaving Jack to wonder just what his archaeologist was up to now.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Daniel had in fact called on both Sam and Teal'c, informing them that breakfast would be sent up to their room on the balcony he and Jack had spent most of the night gazing out of. He'd asked them to call round at nine, giving Jack plenty of time to get ready, before going off and completing the next part of his nefarious plan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
These croissants are Carter looked over her breakfast to Jack. How come we can't get food like this?  
  
Jack just munched down on his toast. We're military Carter.  
  
And that's supposed to explain it? asked Daniel, curious.  
  
Mm hmm.  
  
On my arrival on Earth, I found the food served in the commissary adequate for my nutritional requirements. But, after exposure to other samples of your culture's cuisine I too find the food most  
  
We're military. Said Jack, they WANT us to have no reason to live. Makes us better soldiers.  
  
Daniel could have argued the point over this, but now was the time to present them with the last part of his surprise.  
  
Sam, Jack, Teal'c, here, these are for you.  
  
He pulled out three name tags, laying them before his friends like a winning hand in a game of cards. Carter picked hers up, examined it. What's X-Con 1?  
  
Jack spluttered over his coffee. You didn't!  
  
He didn't what? Carter turned to look at him. Would someone *please* tell me what Carter looked back down at her badge, shocked eyes looking back at Daniel. You didn't!  
  
Oh, he did Carter. He really did.  
  
Would someone please inform me of the significance of these badges? asked Teal'c.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Welcome to X-Con 1, the first convention for Wormhole X-Treame. Here's your convention guide The blonde woman behind the desk wearing the uniform of Major Monroe smiled as she read the name tag in front of her. Murray. Hope you have a good time.  
  
Teal'c nodded solemnly at her, taking the magazine. He cast an eye over to where Jack and Daniel where standing, arguing over something or other. I believe I shall. Thank you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Daniel, we could have gone fishing fer crying out loud. Why this? Why He watched as someone he was only partially sure was human strolled past in a bizarre looking outfit wearing horns and silver skin.   
  
Jack couldn't miss the hurt look Daniel quickly squashed down and immediately felt like a prick for being such an ungrateful bastard. Still, Daniel could easily give as good as he got.  
  
I thought it would be fun, ok? Something we could have a laugh with, while spending a little time together as a f He stopped short.  
  
Jack however, going on instincts picked up on what he had been about to say. He felt his heart lurch. When had kicking his friend become as easy as hugging him, touching him? We're your family. A statement that also served as an apology for something he should have already known by now.   
  
Yeah Jack, you are. And Teal'c and Sam. The last time I went on a holiday with my family was a very long time ago. He shrugged in defeat. I guess I just wanted to do something  
  
Jack looked around the lobby of the hotel, spotting three young men dressed as Colonel Danning or what ever he was called. When you do frivolous, you sure do it in style, don'tcha?  
  
Daniel smiled, but it was forced and Jack knew it. We can go do something else. I wasn't planning that we should spend the whole weekend at this thing. I just thought it might be fun to check it out.  
  
Jack looked at Daniel, the other growing slightly more conscious of being looked at so intently before Jack reached out his hand and covered Daniel's. Daniel glanced sharply down at Jack's hand over his and felt the colour rise on his cheeks as he watched Jack's hand open up his own, take the badge Daniel had been griping before fastening it to his shirt. Daniel finally looked up to see Jack smiling at him.  
  
Jack stopped, whatever he was going to say dying on his lips. We'll have fun. We'll check this thing out, go do a little gambling and see where that leads us  
  
Daniel smiled too. This was familiar, this was Jack and he was happy. That was all Daniel wanted or needed.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack squashed down the suddenly severe urge to take Daniel's hand again. He had almost given the game away, a careless comment nearly said before he had realised. You might be fun to check out.  
  
Jeez, could he have it any worse? Watching Daniel head over to the desk, Jack found himself slanting his head to get a better view of his archaeologist's behind.   
  
Ok. Plenty of room for *much* worse here.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was early evening and Jack had to admit, that so far, he'd been having a pretty good time. Although that was more to do with the company rather than where he was.  
  
He'd hardly seen Carter and Teal'c all day. Although rumours had been spreading around the dealer's room of a large imposing man hogging the water slide for most of the day.  
  
Lost in thought, Jack was surprised when a hand touched his shoulder and it wasn't Daniel. Three teenagers, no more than 16 years old each, he reckoned, were looking up at him.  
  
I *told* you it was him!  
  
You said he looked nothing like him!  
  
Jack smiled, trying not to look as confused as he felt. So then. What can I do for you?  
  
The tallest of the three, a lanky kid in what were obviously hand made BDU's smiled at him a little nervously. we were just wondering. Are you Colonel Jack O'Neill?  
  
Jack was about to deny this, his hand reaching up to cover his badge, about to tell them his name was Ernest Hepple or something when Daniel came up from behind the kids.   
  
Jack? Like to introduce me to your friends?   
  
All three of them looked suddenly *very* excited. Oh my God. You are him! Can we have your autograph please?  
  
Jack looked up at Daniel, mirroring the confusing on his face. He was also trying to hold back a smug little smile. Jack? What have you been doing while I was away?  
  
Nothing, I swear. The three young men turned to look at Daniel, obviously trying to place him as someone they might have known too. They all came up blank.  
  
Why on earth would you want my autograph, kid? He hated asking, but he really had to know.  
  
The spokesman for the group, the tall kid suddenly got a look on his face that Jack was more than familiar with. Daniel got that same look whenever he was talking about Chiefdoms or settlement patterns or earthworks or something. Over enthusiasm.  
  
You where the military consultant for episode number 9, The Beckoning! The one where Colonel Danning fell in love with the alien Princess but he had to kill her in the end to save Levant from the hypnotic powers of her evil brother!  
  
I was?  
  
Daniel elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
Oh, yeah, I was. I don't think I actually did much though. Jack remembered something. I did tell them that Danning could just shoot the, ah, giant alien if thats any good for you.  
  
Three faces looked up in awe as three autograph books where presented before him.  
  
Trying to hide just how secretly pleased he was, Jack signed all three, only looking up when he heard a snigger from behind the kids.  
  
He nodded towards Daniel. He's the guy Martin Short based Levant on.  
  
Daniel's eyes widened as the three kids turned on him, leaving Jack with a smug satisfied look on his face as they begged him for his autograph.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Are you going to buy this thing or not, lady?  
  
Carter again looked at the price tag. It wasn't like she couldn't afford the damn thing, after all, a 2nd in Command of a space exploration team didn't exactly have to worry about paying the bills.   
  
It just went against the grain a little for her to buy something souseless.  
  
The man behind the stall pointed to the man looking at something on another stand behind her. He was checking it out earlier. Was thinking about buying it just like you are now. Only he made the mistake of walking away from it. The dealer sighed. These things are limited edition and any fan  
  
Carter was suddenly on sure ground. I am *not* a fan.  
  
The dealer gave her a you're in denial' kind of look that ticked her off a little.   
  
Looking down at the item in her hands, Carter decided. I'll take it.  
  
*Excellent* choice.  
  
Carter handed over her $200, trying not to think of what she could have bought with it instead. Yet she knew, if she had walked away from it she would have regretted it immensely.   
  
Taking her parcel she finally allowed herself to smile, the sense of humour of this moment not escaping her. How many other Tok'Ra would have a Wormhole X-Treme alarm clock to get them up in the mornings?  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Teal'c climbed his way to the top of the slide, again marvelling at the Tau'ri's' capacity for inventing items that were completely unnecessary to requirements.  
  
His Playstation 2 back on base was definitely amusing, and he could even see the potential for training it presented for young inexperienced warriors. Even Daniel Jackson, a most caring and humane example of the human species could work up a certain amount of bloodlust while attacking alien creatures projected on the screen.  
  
His allies seemed to experience no limit for their capacity for inventing items and devices to amuse themselves, but this one was unequalled to any he had taken part in before.  
  
Before him a young female stood, fidgeting as she awaited her turn. He noticed she was dry.  
  
You are afraid.  
  
She turned, finding a very large man dressed in trunks, a swimming cap and a very wet t-shirt. 'm not!  
  
Teal'c nodded his understanding at the bravado. You are indeed afraid. Let me reassure you that once you have done this for the first time, you will fear it no longer.  
  
She glanced down at the pool, were two other male children stood laughing. My brothers think I'm a baby.  
  
The teenager in front of her jumped onto the slide with a whoop and was gone, leaving the little girl with a clear view of what seemed too high a drop.  
  
Then you must prove them wrong by showing them your courage.  
  
But it's so high!  
  
Teal'c nodded. Perhaps, but the accomplishment you will feel afterwards will put it all in perspective and you will fear it no longer.  
  
She looked at it again.   
  
Teal'c nodded solemnly at her.   
  
Taking a deep breath she sat down on the ledge, and suddenly was gone. Teal'c waited a moment before taking his place and taking his turn.  
  
He rushed down, enjoying the thrill of doing something so human, so childish so fun!  
  
When he hit the water at the bottom, he found himself not far from the young girl he had met at the top and saw that she was smiling at him. He glanced up at her brothersnoticing, despite their appearances, that they were proud of their sister.  
  
Teal'c wiped the water out of his eyes and made to get out of the pool to try the slide again, only to hear a yell of, race you! being hurled at him as the young girl flew past him.  
  
This time, Teal'c would let her triumph. Then it was every Jaffa for himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sighing with relief, Jack pushed open the door to the bar and found an empty table. Even in here the freaks' as he was affectionately calling them in his own head, could be found, but in here they where adult freaks so that was all right.  
  
He sank down into the soft seat, grinning at Daniel as he did the same across from him.  
  
You ok?  
  
Just then a group of women came in through the other entrance, Jack noticing from his position that Sam was among them. Jack and Daniel went unnoticed however as the group sat down in the next booth. He decided, if somewhat selfishly, that he'd let Carter play with her new friends as he thought she needed some anyway.  
  
Can I take your order gentlemen?  
  
They both ordered coffee for now, some talk of wormhole theory drifting over from the next booth.  
  
Daniel was about to speak when Jack, knowing what he was going to say, beat him to it. I'm having a great time.  
  
The smile on Daniel's face expanded and all was right in the world.  
  
Several loud pitched of what could only be called squeals' of laughter came over from the booth beside them, causing Daniel to look at Jack who just shrugged in mild amusement and told him that Sam was there.  
  
Shouldn't we say hello? I mean, after all  
  
After all nothing. She gets out of that mountain even less than you. She needs a little time away from us.  
  
Daniel gratefully accepted the coffee as it arrived. What about me then?  
  
What about you? he said, as he carefully took a sip of his own coffee.  
  
Daniel smiled, and Jack felt his heart beat a little faster. The bar was all dark corners and subdued light and with what he suspected was wishful thinking on his part, he felt like he was seeing prime time Daniel Jackson flirting going on. Don't I deserve to get away from your company for a while?  
  
Not what he'd said exactly, but what he'd meant. You deserve everything I throw at you.  
  
Another burst of laughter had Jack turning his head to try and get a look. What the hell is so funny?   
  
More laughter from next door, and Jack hid the grin of delight as Daniel moved closer to him so he could hear what was being said.  
  
Danning is in love, but he just won't admit it.  
  
Love? Lust maybe. I dont know how he keeps finding so many alien princesses. Carter's voice.  
  
No! Colonel Danning really is in love. *Every time* there's a scene with them together Danning always makes an effort to get close  
  
Oh, you *so* know it's true! Look at how when Levant was at death's door! Danning did that thing with his hand.  
  
Again Carter.  
  
Yeah. Danning reached out and caressed his archaeologist's face. It was the most tender, saddest things I've ever seen. Anyone who doesn't think there wasn't love behind that touch has to be blind.  
  
But Danning is a hard assed military guy. He's not allowed to fall in love with a member of his own team. Especially another man.  
  
Which makes it the best kind of romance you can get. Forbidden love. Oh, yeah, the Colonel really does love his archaeologist all right.  
  
More laughter, as the topic turned to where and when the Colonel had fallen in love with his colleague, but by this stage full blown panic had taken effect and he wasn't really hearing that much of the conversation.  
  
Jack could feel Daniel tense up beside him, Jack more than a little freaked out himself. He knew he needed to look at Daniel, but he was afraid of exactly what he might see now that the obvious had just been pointed out to him in really the most bizarre of circumstances.  
  
Jack turned.  
  
Well, I'll be damned.  
  
Adorable panic, not heightened disgust at all. Could Daniel really   
  
You know what Jack, I'm feeling pretty tied. How about I met you down here later for dinner? Just going for a quick nap.  
  
Before he knew it, Daniel was leaving money for the coffee and heading out the door.  
  
Feeling the first real glimmer of hope that Daniel might *actually* feel the same way about him, Jack slid out of his booth and introduced himself to Carter's group of friends.   
  
He really needed to know more.   
  
* * * * *  
  
It was late evening Saturday night, and like the night before, the whole team had gone out to dinner away from the hotel.  
  
Carter was laughing at something, the soft light of the candles on their table reflecting off both the wine glass in her hand and her hair.  
  
It was weird. The whole base thought he was in love with her.   
  
He did love her. But not like that. She was his sister and closest friend all rolled into one. She watched his back like he watched hers and he trusted her with his life. He felt the same about Teal'c. Teal'c was his brother *and* his brother in arms.  
  
He loved them both.  
  
But he was *in* love with Daniel.  
  
He hardly heard a word that was said as Daniel started talking about something or other, lost as he watched the candle light reflect off his glasses, hiding his eyes a little but that was alright. Jack would see them again. He always made a point of it.  
  
What do you think Jack?  
  
  
  
Daniel sighed, but it was good natured and Jack smiled. I agree wholeheartedly?  
  
Daniel smiled, turning it to Sam in triumph. Told you.  
  
She laughed, and Jack wondered what he'd just missed.  
  
I hear Martin is supposed to be making an appearance tomorrow at this thing.  
  
Jack reached for his beer. We should pay him a visit. See if he still remembers who we are.  
  
Did not Doctor Fraiser refer him to a qualified short?  
  
Shrink. And yes, she did. And I heard he stopped going about two months ago.  
  
Jack almost snorted into his beer. Wouldn't you? It was Mackenzie fer crying out loud. The guy's a hack. Jack found himself repressing a shudder. He still had dreams about what had almost happened that time with Machello's Goa'uld device that had got inside Daniel. Or maybe it was just an over active imagination and his rather unique guilt complex when it came to Daniel. If Teal'c hadn't gotten close enough to have it transferred to him, Daniel would have slipped further and further into his psychosis and Jack was still afraid that he would have eventually stopped going to see him because the pain would have been too much to bear.  
  
Unable to help. Unable to fix it.  
  
He forced his gaze away from Daniel, who was still chatting to Sam to look at his watch. It was getting late and the waiters were looking a little annoyed. Having taken a job as a waiter before joining the air force, the Colonel could sympathise. Come on. I think we need to book, guys.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Teal'c had been watching the interplay between the two all evening and was now more sure than ever that if anything was going to happen between his brothers, it would be tonight. They just needed the opportunity.  
  
Samantha, whom he admired a great deal for both her abilities as a warrior and her skills as a scientist, simply had no clue when it came to what was happening under her nose. If she did, she wouldn't be clinging to Daniel in her efforts to remain upright, thus preventing Jack from walking beside his love.  
  
Perhaps I would be of more assistance Major?  
  
He gently prised her arm out of Daniel's earning a look of gratitude from him. Thanks Teal'c. I think I'm going to have to start going to the gym again.  
  
Or perhaps it is simply that the Major has put on weight?  
  
That sobered her up very quickly. Hey! I heard that!  
  
You were meant to. Now that you know the problem exists, you may start to do something about it.  
  
Jack didn't even try to hold back his smile. Oh jeez louise Teal'c. Now you've gone and done it.  
  
Teal'c frowned. Gone and done what O'Neill?  
  
You think I'm fat?  
  
Daniel was also finding this slightly amusing, but was doing a better job of hiding it than Jack. He leaned close to Teal'c's ear. Women on earth, or rather, women in the west don't generally like being told they're either overweight or too old Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c frowned some more. I did not mean to imply that she was over weight. He turned to look solemnly at her. I was merely implying that you are heavy, not fat.  
  
Jack winced. Oh boy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Teal'c watched his brothers enter their room and felt himself smile. Carter had explained some things to him and he'd listened, all the while pleased that his little diversion had worked.   
  
Jack and Daniel had walked in front of them all the way back, talking and laughing together at the lecture Sam had been very volubly giving him.  
  
Yes. If things went well tonight, his brothers would declare themselves and mate.  
  
Finally!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack was still laughing as he closed the door behind him, Daniel heading over to the mini bar and pulling out a replenished whiskey supply. Want one?  
  
He shrugged off his jacket throwing it purposely on to Daniels bed. Don't mind if I do. He watched as Daniel got them their drinks, turning out the light once more, cutting off any remark Daniel might have made. This is nicer. Open the curtains would ya?  
  
A soft chuckle and the curtains opened, letting in the light from the showbiz venue that was Las Vegas outside their window.  
  
Bed or the floor?  
  
He could almost see the horror in Daniel's face at mentioning the bed, another good sign that what he was about to do wouldn't end up getting thrown back in his face while swiftly followed through by a fist, although he strongly suspected that kind of rejection wasnt in Daniels repertoire. Pull the blankets and pillows down to the floor. More comfy that way.  
  
Soon enough they were on the floor, looking out the window at the world below them.  
  
I've enjoyed myself Daniel. You really outdid yourself this time, thank you.  
  
Yes, well, next time, you can spring a fishing trip on me. Ok?  
  
Jack smiled over his glass. Sounds perfect.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Daniel felt his throat go dry. That almost sounded likeno, it couldn't be. Jack couldn't be flirting with him, could he?  
  
He struggled frantically for a moment for another topic for discussion when Jack started talking again.   
  
I should warn you though. Teal'c has sworn some sort of blood oath never to go fishing with me again if he can help it.  
  
Daniel could hear the amusement and had to ask. If he can help it?  
  
He felt Jack shrug beside him, and wondered why he hadn't noticed how close Jack was before now.  
  
He admitted that he can foresee some possible situation in the future where survival might require us to fish, but has said that if he's not ordered to hold a rod then he's not doing it.  
  
Daniel laughed. Just what did you do to him on that trip of yours?  
  
Nothing he won't recover from, I swear.  
  
Shaking his head, Daniel asked, What about Sam?  
  
Sam doesn't hate fishing so much as she'd rather be doing anything else. She once told me she was washing her hair that weekend.  
  
For a second, Daniel felt a little twinge of jealousy, then he remembered that he too had been invited, but had had work to do. He would have berated himself if he hadnt just realised something.  
  
He forced a light laugh. So, it would just be you and me then? How will you cope?  
  
Jack turned to look at him in the semi-darkness. I think I'll cope just fine Danny. We always do, right?  
  
Daniel swallowed the last of his drink. Yeah. Yeah we do, don't we. He felt nervous for some reason, and unable to pin point why, he felt the need to back away, to get a little distance so he could think this whole bizarre conversation and Jack's behaviour through properly.  
  
He looked at the mess of blankets and pillows they were sitting on. I guess we'd better get up and get this bed made.  
  
We don't have to, you know.  
  
Daniel reached over to the table beside him and set his glass on it, not looking at Jack as he spoke. If I want to get any sleep tonight, I'll need my bed.  
  
You can share mine if you like.  
  
Daniel froze.  
  
  
  
Jack had just said what he thought he'd just said, right? Daniel forced a deep breath but still couldn't make himself look at Jack until a hand gently touched his face and turned him to look straight into Jack's eyes.  
  
And the answer's yes, I did just say what you think I just said.  
  
Daniel said the first thing that came into his head as he tried to stomp down on the panic he felt. You a mind reader now?  
  
Both men noticed that Jack's hand was still on his face, neither one wanting to do anything much about removing it.  
  
I just know you Daniel. Same as you know me.  
  
Silence came between them and Daniel could see just how serious Jack was. This wasn't a joke.  
  
Taking his chance, trusting that Jack meant everything he had and hadn't said, he moved, turning slightly and embraced Jack in a hug. When Jack returned it for all he was worth, Daniel knew this would be ok.  
  
I need you Jack. You know that, don't you? The words were easily said, especially when he had his face buried in Jack's shoulder.  
  
I know. I told you Danny, I *know* you.  
  
And you need me becauseI, know you too.  
  
He could almost feel Jack's body mirroring what he was sure was a huge grin on the Colonel's face.   
  
Daniel let out a sigh, releasing all the tension he felt from months (although he suspected in reality, years) of wanting from afar and finally, unexpectedly despite how well they knew each other, getting.  
  
I like having you hold me Jack. He paused for a moment. Does that sound lame to you?  
  
No. I kinda like it that you'd want this old soldier hanging on to you.  
  
Pushing Jack away was one of the hardest things Daniel had ever done, only succeeding because he knew he would get to hold him again. Is that going to be a problem Jack? He saw the puzzlement in Jack's face and explained. You, being a soldier. We both know the military's attitudes on this he waved his hand in the air for want of a better description. sort of thing.  
  
A quirky smile and somehow Daniel felt reassured. Way I figure it, this project needs you more than it needs me, and if they find out about us, you can always threaten to walk unless they let me stay.  
  
Daniel almost laughed The military, some of them anyway would love to see me gone from the SGC. In case you havent realised, Ive ticked off a lot of people since Ive been there.  
  
True, but only for the best of reasons. Which is one of the many reasons why I love you. Alright then, we have friends in high places. The Asgard named a ship after me Daniel and they can kick some serious Goa'uld ass. Benching me on Earth would only tick them off and we need them on side.  
  
Daniel was staring at Jack. He was pretty sure he'd heard mention of the Asgard somewhere in that speech of his, but right now all he could hear was the words Which is why I love you.'  
  
You love me?  
  
Jack stopped dead in his ramble, looking a little surprised. yeah. I guess I did say that didn't I. You're not surprised, are you?  
  
And Daniel found he wasn't. Not in the slightest. He smiled. No. He wasn't surprised at all.  
  
Lets go to bed Jack. I want to be more comfortable when I kiss you.  
  
Jack smiled, standing slowly before reaching out a hand to Daniel to pull him to his feet. Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
Me too. I mean, yes, it sounds like a plan *and* I love you too.  
  
Jack led him over to the still made up bed. I know.  
  
Daniel felt the edge of the bed hit him on the back of the knee; Jack's hands coming up to his face to slowly remove his glasses and Daniel watched as he carefully folded the legs and set them on the other bedside cabinet.   
  
Daniel felt his heart hammering, his body starting to catch up to where his mind had already reached. Is it, is it ok for me to kiss you now Jack? Don't think I want to wait for the bed anymore.  
  
Jack stepped closer, his voice hoarse as he slowly leaned in close. Don't think I want you to either  
  
Are we really going to do this?  
  
Jack looked at the face he held in his hands, fear and anticipation racing through him. Still he smiled, because it was Daniel and he loved him and that would kill any fears he had about finally stepping into un-chartered territory...   
  
Jack smiled at him. We where the first people to step through the gate Danny. I think kissing someone you love should be a cinch compared to that.  
  
Daniel smiled at him. Someone you love?  
  
Jack leaned in closer, the smile dropping from him as he finally laid claim to his prize. Oh yeah  
  
Hands left his face and he felt strong arms against his sides and Jack's hands, splayed wide ran up his back, Jack getting as close as possible and touching as much as he could, Daniel wrapping his own arms around Jack as their lips met for the first time.  
  
Daniel felt full, surprisingly soft lips press against his, the image of being tasted, of being explored coming to mind before loosing the ability to think as Jack softly bit his bottom lip.  
  
He didn't even realise that he had moaned his appreciation as Jack smiled against him before his tongue caressed his still open lips, Daniel's last coherent thought telling him to just let go.  
  
Gradually becoming aware of the need for oxygen, both men finally separated, each noting the slightly shocked expression on the other's face.  
  
Jack was breathless when he asked, You wanna do  
  
Daniel cut him off, nodding his head as he finally began to move, his hands reaching out to undo the buttons of Jack's shirt. Oh yeah.  
  
Jack looked down watching Daniel working through his buttons in double the time it would have taken him.  
  
I love you in this shirt. Love you in black, Jack. You don't know what you do to me when you have to wear the black cammo gear.  
  
Keeping the surprise out of his voice, Jack decided that his own hands needed to get a little busy too. Same with you and that damn boonie of yours He let his hands roam down Daniel's back, slowly trailing them over Daniel's ass, Jack noting with a little amusement that Daniel fumbled the last button just at the same moment Jack had squeezed, pulling him a little closer to feel just how aroused he was getting. Every time you wear it I just want to rip it off and kiss you senseless.  
  
Buttons undone and Daniel pounced on his mouth again, showing a surprising amount of hunger that had Jack almost ready to give into his knees and collapse on the floor. Soon even that thought was gone as his senses exploded with the taste and feel of something he'd never truly believed would be his.  
  
Want you.  
  
Jack cupped his face in his hands. Want you too. God, so longlove you.  
  
Daniel slid his hands up along Jack's chest and slid the shirt off, roaming his hands over a smooth muscular chest his hand pausing over his left nipple, and before he'd time to think, his mouth was latched on and Jack felt a wave of pleasure curl out of his stomach and straight to his groin.  
  
His hands automatically reached for Daniel's head, his fingers running through his hair. I think we really need to get naked now Daniel.  
  
He felt Daniel smile against the skin on his chest, his teeth nipping at his nipple just before he pulled away, causing Jack to gasp in response.  
  
Saying nothing, Daniel started to strip, his eyes glued to Jack, almost as if he was afraid to look at anything else in case Jack would be gone when he looked back, his cheeks flushed with obvious excitement.  
  
Which got a lot more obvious when Daniel was finally naked.  
  
  
  
Daniel fidgeted a little, his hands seemingly trying to move to cover himself. Jack reached out and stopped him. He looked down at Daniel, taking in the sight of him, his dick hard. With his other hand, Jack reached out and ran his hand up the length of it, almost transfixed with both the sight of it and now, the feel. Finally he looked up at his soon to be lover. Wow. All for me.  
  
Daniel smiled at that, the slightly embarrassed smile Jack knew pretty well, mixed with the horny smile he'd never thought he'd see aimed at him.  
  
He reluctantly let go, naked now himself and moved to the bed, Daniel moving along the other side until they were both lying down and facing each other.  
  
We're really doing this huh?  
  
Daniel smirked. We've already done it Jack.  
  
Jack felt himself smile back.   
  
Daniel moved, getting closer, leaning in for a slow kiss, the heat kick starting in Jack's stomach again. He licked his lips when they parted. It. The hard bit. Falling in love?  
  
He couldn't miss the question mark tagged on to the end of that sentence, couldn't miss the self doubt that he knew could torment the man in front of him. You're right. We did that a long time ago.  
  
The smile that earned him sent his head spinning and he leaned in for another kiss, his hand reaching out and touching Daniel's stomach, sliding slowly down taut firm muscles until he felt Daniel's penis nudge against his hand.  
  
He felt Daniel gasp slightly against his mouth and unable to help himself, he took a firm hold causing Daniel to shudder in delight.  
  
As one they moved, Jack turning to lie on his back, Daniel on top of him, his grip never faltering as Daniel ran his hand down Jack's side before taking hold of his penis, his body arching off the bed.  
  
He was panting now, the touch of Daniel's hand sending shivers coursing through his body. he hissed, unable to contain himself any longer, seconds later unable to speak when Daniel once again laid claim to his mouth.  
  
The battled like this for what seemed like forever, the hardness between them growing to a delicious agony.  
  
Suddenly Jack moved, surprising Daniel by grabbing him and pinning him to the bed.  
  
Every smile you've got has a name Daniel. Did you know that? He didn't wait for an answer, instead he began to move against the younger man, Daniel's mouth forming the word Jack' over and over again. Every god-damn smile you've got is something unique, He panted, Something special each and every time and I love you for it.  
  
Daniel couldn't help smiling at that, although he was panting himself by this stage. love you  
  
Jack leaned down and sucked Daniel's bottom lip into his mouth, all the while his hips moving against his lover, their slick, sweat soaked bodies gliding together perfectly in a delicious, sensual friction.  
  
Hands roamed everywhere, touching and feeling and wanting it all, the musky scent of them both the last thing on their minds as they moved against one another. Daniel no longer whispering Jack's name but saying it, over and over and over until, finally, he came, hot warmth spilling out between their bodies. Jack was only seconds behind him as the pressure built up in his balls and he too came, crying out to God as he did, falling down onto Daniel's body as his was finally, perfectly and thoroughly spent.  
  
Jack had his eyes closed, his breathing returning to normal as he gradually became aware that the heart beating beneath him was starting to return to something of a slower pace.  
  
He hated to admit it, but he was slightly afraid to open his eyes. Afraid of any chance that Daniel might be lying underneath him regretting what they had done.  
  
As much as I like having a Jack shaped blanket on me, it's getting a little hot under here.  
  
Jack opened one eye and saw Daniel wearing his all is right with the universe' smile. He smiled back before rolling off him, squeezing up tight against him in the small single bed, using Daniels chest as a pillow for his head.   
  
No going back now. Jack hated saying it, but a part of him was still afraid. Smiles and looks were great, but not actual confirmation of anything or maybe, he rationalised, he just needed to keep on hearing Daniel tell him he loved him.  
  
He felt Daniels fingers run through his hair. Why would I want to go back there Jack? I was alone back there. I wasn't holding you like this and I don't want to go back. Ever.  
  
Jack smiled at that, idly running his hand down Daniel's chest. Good. I love you Daniel.  
  
The lay like that for some time, until the fingers in his hair finally stilled. But Jack didn't notice that. He had fallen asleep shortly after Daniel had told him he loved him too.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sam was waiting in the lobby of the hotel, her cases packed and ready to go with a few added attractions that she'd bought while she'd been here, trying to look casual at the addition of an extra piece of luggage she'd had to buy for her 'purchases'.   
  
She hadn't really meant to, but, as she reasoned to herself, she'd fallen in with a bad crowd and had been seduced to the dark side. She was especially looking forward to something called a fanzine' her new friend Molly had suggested she buy. Filled with tales of the two lead characters of Wormhole X-Treme' getting into all kinds of difficulties which, usually ended up with them declaring their love, the other surprised to find that the object of their affections had been in love with them all along.  
  
Turning at the sound of the lift doors opening, she saw Jack and Daniel emerge, arguing over something with their usual good humour. For a moment she tried to picture them together, like Danning and Levant.  
  
She was still staring into space when Jack approached her.  
  
You all right, Sam?  
  
Sam felt her cheeks flush at the sudden intrusion of her fantasy by one of the main players in it.   
  
Daniel came over from reception and stood beside Jack. Sam, you look a little red. You feeling ok?  
  
Jack turned to him, I just said that. before focusing his attention on Carter again.  
  
Sam just nodded, standing up straight and practically to attention. Oh, I'm fine sir. Just dandy, in fact. Couldnt be better.  
  
  
  
Daniel and Jack turned, Sam looking over their shoulders to see a small, bald, spectacled man with his arms wrapped tightly around Teal'c who looked as if he was doing his best in not trying to kill him.  
  
Hey Martin.  
  
Martin turned, looking like he was going to start hugging all round him, when he seemed to catch that this wouldn't be such a great idea.  
  
What are you guys doing here? This is great, we can  
  
Jack shrugged, doing a bad job of pretending he was really disappointed. Can't actually. Flight to catch don't you know.  
  
Yes. Sorry about that Martin. It would have been nice to catch up.  
  
Sam smiled at him. At least you remember us this time Martin. That's a good sign.  
  
Darting his eyes this way and that, Martin nodded, leaning in close to whisper. The government let me keep on working with Wormhole X-Treme' as long as I could remember not to disclose anything of National Security. It was a pretty good bargain.  
  
Jack nodded, then looked at his watch. Well, we gotta go Martin, but hey, anytime you're in the neighbourhood, drop on by.  
  
Just at that moment, two or three fans, two of them the same ones who had asked Jack for his autograph spotted Martin and started making a bee line straight towards him. Jack, seeing this, picked up his case. Take care of yourself Martin. No telling anyone any of the good stuff, right?  
  
Martin grinned and nodded. Right Jack. Take care you guys.  
  
The rest of the team picked up their cases and were almost out the door when Carter thought of something. I'll just be a second Sir. I have to ask Martin something.  
  
Jack looked at Daniel, before he looked down at his watch again. Seconds Carter. I've gotto do at home. Important things.  
  
All three of them were watching her, and Martin was in the centre of a small crowd, but she finally managed to make her way to him and whispered her question.  
  
Smiling, Martin answered her and Carter couldn't help but look over at her commanding officer and Daniel  
  
Something had changed about them. They seemed more relaxed somehow, standing very close together whispering conspiratorially. Carter felt her cheeks go red again as Martin explained some of the sub text to Danning and Levant's personal relationship off screen.  
  
Leaving Martin she came back, Teal'c already heading out, Jack reaching out and placing his hand on the small of Daniel's back to see him through the door.  
  
It almost stopped Sam in her tracks. She shook her head.   
  
Picking up her own bag, Carter made her way out into the Las Vegas sunshine were Daniel was putting everyone's bags into the cab.  
  
Everyone have a good time?  
  
Three smiles met his, and Daniel couldn't help but think that he'd put them there.   
  
Sam and Teal'c got into the cab, Jack coming over to help with the bags.  
  
I can't believe how much junk Carter bought.  
  
Jack reached out a hand to close the trunk, Daniel placing his own on top of it. You have a good time Jack?  
  
Jack felt his smile widen. Not only have, but continuing to have. I plan to have a good time every night of the week. Twice a day on weekends.  
  
Daniel looked around him, making sure no one could see before he leaned over and quickly kissed Jack on the lips.   
  
Is that a promise?  
  
Jack shook his head. Nope. That's a life time guarantee.  
  
Daniel felt his heart swell, once again unable to believe his luck. Not only had he managed to open the Stargate, but he'd found Jack. Two great achievements in one life time. The odds against it were, he was sure, astronomical.  
  
He smiled again, squeezing Jack's hand underneath his as he closed the trunk.  
  
Lets go home Jack.  
  
Jack nodded his head. Home. Together?  
  
  
  



End file.
